


kiss me through the phone

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, jaemin just misses his boyfriend, jeno is sexually frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Jeno’s at work and Jaemin’s bored and horny. One picture couldn’t hurt, right?





	kiss me through the phone

Jaemin fiddles with the phone in his hand, licking his lips. 

Jeno’s still at work, but Jaemin’s home alone because the art school he taught at was closed for the day. 

He glances at the empty canvas set up on the side of the room. He can always do it later.

What’s bugging him, though, is that Jeno hasn’t fucked him or done anything _remotely_ sexual with him in a month. _A month._ He’s tired of jacking off by himself in the shower and waking up horny to an empty bed. It’s not Jeno’s fault, really, it’s more the company’s for giving him one of the higher positions and leaving him more work and less time off, but it still makes Jaemin salty.

He opens his phone camera, tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants. He’s feeling a little naughty today anyways.

One picture. One picture won’t hurt.

—

“Dude, you haven’t fucked him in a month?” The disbelief cuts through Mark’s voice, and Jeno sighs.

“Yes.”

“Damn, no wonder you’re so angry all the time,” Mark snickers, closing a tab on his computer and turning to Jeno, “It’s just pent up sexual frustration.”

Jeno doesn’t answer, thinking about how to make it up to Jaemin. He remembers the salty expression on Jaemin’s face when Jeno had dashed off to work that morning, hastily apologizing for leaving halfway through Jaemin grinding on his lap, both of them sporting obvious hard-ons.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing, and a familiar sweet warmth spreads through him when he sees the ID of an innocent and smiling Jaemin with a string of cute heart emojis by his name.

The picture that’s attached, however, is not as innocent, and Jeno feels his breath catch in his throat at the picture of Jaemin’s ass, his back arched so prettily and his hand ghosting over his hole.

 _busy?_ The text reads. Jeno bites his lip hard enough to draw blood _._

Mark frowns.

“Jeno, you good?” 

Jeno doesn’t reply, too busy trying to keep his dick from getting hard.

A look of realization suddenly dawns over Mark’s face, and Mark stands up from his chair, walking towards the door.

“I’m gonna go find Hyuck. Have fun bro.” He calls on his way out, and Jeno gives a half-hearted hum of acknowledgment, his eyes still trained on the picture.

 _Not really._ He hits send.

The reply comes almost immediately.

_good._

Jeno scoffs. When did Jaemin become this bratty?

 _What are you doing?_ He texts.

_touching myself, obviously, because there’s no one here to do it for me._

Another picture comes through, and Jaemin is in the same position, but his hand is poised over his dick instead. Jeno’s eyes trail over it hungrily.

He licks his lower lip, the thought of Jaemin with his face pressed into the pillow to muffle his whines with his fingers buried up his ass sending sparks into his stomach.

Challenge accepted.

_Anyone’s cock good enough for you, right? Never satisfied with mine, you slut._

There’s no reply for a few seconds, and Jeno knows he’s got Jaemin right where he wants him.

—

Jaemin lets out a whine when he sees the text, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightens around the phone when his hard cock ruts against the bed. He’s leaking all over the bedsheets, and his face burns at the thought of Jeno seeing him like this, desperate and needy.

Another raw moan is ripped from his throat when his fingers dig deeper into his hole, but it’s not enough.

He shakily grabs the phone, clicking on Jeno’s ID and pressing it to his ear.

A few rings later, Jeno picks up.

“Hm?” His voice is lilting, innocent, but Jaemin knows it’s far from innocent.

“ _Jeno_.” His voice even surprises himself, wrecked and dripping with need.

“Already need me so badly? It’s been five minutes.” Jeno’s words make Jaemin flush with embarrassment.

“Please.” Jaemin moans, his mind blanking in pleasure when his cock rubs against the bedsheets, the friction making his fists clench around his pillow.

“Please what, hm?” Jaemin can hear Jeno walking, a bathroom stall click shut, and now he knows he can be as shameless as he wants.

“Wish you were here, _mmh_ , wish it was your fingers instead of mine,” Jaemin inhales shakily, almost like a sob when he thrusts his fingers into his hole lazily, “Please, _please_ Jeno.”

“But you said it yourself, didn’t you? No one’s there to help,” Jeno’s voice seems uninterested, even bored, but Jaemin knows he’s just the same as Jaemin, if not more turned on, “Wouldn’t matter if it was my cock or fingers in you or anyone else’s, right?”

Jaemin’s mind goes dizzy at his words, his cock gaining so much stimulation from the bedsheets that it sends sparks up his abdomen.

“No, no,” Jaemin’s words are slurred with arousal, tears blurring his vision, “Only wan’ yours, only yours.”

He hears the ruffle of clothes being pulled off and he hears Jeno groan, low and gravelly.

“Tell me how much you want me, you whore. How much you want only my cock splitting you open.” Jeno’s breathing is rough through the speaker, and it sets Jaemin’s nerves on fire.

Jaemin cries out when his fingers hit his sweet spot, his moans muffled into the pillow. He moves his fingers faster, hiccuped moans echoing through the room at every thrust.

“J-Jeno.” He sobs, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He ruts his hips against the bedsheets harder, the pleasure unbearable and overwhelming.

“I wanna hear you. Use your words, baby.” Jeno groans out, and Jaemin shakily pulls his face out of the pillow, his whimpers loud and clear now.

“Only want you, only your f-fingers, only your cock.” These words seem to do something to Jeno, because Jaemin hears a guttural moan, the sound enough to make sparks fly in his stomach.

“What a _good boy_.” Jeno’s voice softens just enough, barely above a whisper, and Jaemin’s insides light up at the praise, because he’s Jeno’s _good_ _boy_ , only his.

“J-Jeno, _hnng_ , please-” Jaemin’s words hitch on a desperate whine, the familiar coil in his stomach unraveling, unfiltered gasps echoing from his mouth every time he ruts against the bed.

“Already?” Jeno’s voice makes his body flush with shame.

“Please, lemme- lemme come, _lemme come_.” Jaemin slurs out incoherently, tears running down his face as his fingers continue to abuse his prostate, his senses so overcome by pleasure he can’t even form words.

“Wait a little longer, baby.” Jaemin cries out at his words.

“No, I _can’t_ , please, I- _oh, fuck_.” Jaemin lets out the loudest moan of the night, tears blurring his vision, and he sees stars as his leg shifts slightly, causing his fingers to the changle the angle up his hole.

“What a good boy, taking it all for me,” Jeno practically growls, “God, what I would _do_ if I was there, fucking ruin you until you can’t walk for _weeks_.”

“Jeno, _hnng,_ ‘M gonna come.” Jaemin moans out, his grip on the phone weakening with each rut of his hips, each rough brush of the bedsheets against his leaking cock, each thrust of his fingers against his prostate.

“Been so good for me, hm?” Jeno’s voice is wrecked, his voice gravelly and rough with arousal, “Be a good pup and come for me.”

Jaemin muffles his high-pitched whine into the pillow, the wound-up coil in his stomach finally unraveling as he comes all over his bedsheets, his breaths rapid but slowing down, and his mind hazy.

He hears Jeno let out a desperate groan, and then it’s quiet for a few seconds.

“You were so good for me.” Jeno exhales out softly, and Jaemin hums, content with the praise, and his eyes suddenly feeling weighted and heavy.

“I’m gonna come home early, okay? Then we’ll go out to eat. I’m sorry for not getting to spend time with you.” Jaemin jerks awake slightly at Jeno’s guilty tone.

“No, no, issokay, issokay…” Jaemin murmurs quietly, “Come home when you need to, I’ll be waiting.”

“Okay, babe. Take care. I love you.” Jeno whispers.

“I love you too.” Jaemin mumbles sleepily, but it’s still full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt: @markyongmixtape  
> or cc: curiouscat.me/subbyrenjuns


End file.
